tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuhthreefan as "Samey" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
'First audition' __NOEDITSECTION__ 15:01 N3__ 329764b6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.151.100.182 has joined #soundtrack 15:01 <@Kgman04> Hi, Numbuhthreefan! Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:02 I am auditioning for Scarlett and Samey 15:02 <@Kgman04> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Samey, and then you can audition for Scarlett right after. 15:02 ok 15:02 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 15:03 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Numbuhthreefan/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Audition_Tapes 15:03 my Scarlett one isn't ready though 15:03 I'll let you know 15:04 <@Kgman04> That's alright. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 15:04 ok 15:04 <@Kgman04> These are for Samey. Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:05 I'm pretty much going to stay in character, but might try something new. 15:05 <@Kgman04> That's a nice take on it! Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 15:06 Maybe and I might with Topher. 15:06 <@Kgman04> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:07 No 15:07 <@Kgman04> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Samey and your partner for this scene is Chris. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:07 ok great 15:07 N3__ has changed nick to Samey3 15:08 ChrisMcLean ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #soundtrack 15:08 * ChrisMcLean is ready to flush Samey through the Flush of Shame. 15:08 Any final words, Samey? 15:08 Um, I have one. 15:08 Sure. 15:08 That my sister Amy is EVIL! 15:09 Whaaat, Amy? 15:09 She treats me horribly all the time 15:09 I mean it! 15:09 But Amy's so nice! 15:09 Besides, aren't you the lesser twin? 15:09 The second Amy? 15:10 Well, umm...to her technically. 15:11 By the way, my real name is Sammy not Samey. 15:11 I thought everyone called you Samey. ;) 15:12 Well...yes, but...that's only a name Amy gave me and then everyone started calling me that. 15:13 and I'm actually sick of it 15:13 and sick of Amy treating me the way she does 15:13 Well, I'm sick of hearing your excuses! 15:13 You're voted out. 15:13 Byeee. 15:13 * ChrisMcLean flushes Samey. 15:13 Wait wha- aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 15:13 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 15:13 Samey3 has changed nick to N3__ 15:13 Ok thank you 'Second audition' 16:59 N3__ 4b1b311a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.27.49.26 has joined #eruption 16:59 <@Kgman04> Hi, Numbuhthreefan. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:59 ok 16:59 I'm reauditioning for Samey. 17:00 <@Kgman04> Since you've already auditioned for Samey, we're going to jump straight into improvising a scene. You'll be playing Samey and your partner for this scene is Amy. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 17:00 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Amy13 17:00 Ok 17:00 N3__ has changed nick to Samey3 17:01 <+Amy13> Oh my gosh Samey! 17:01 <+Amy13> Guess what? 17:01 Uhh, what? 17:01 <+Amy13> Oh my gosh it's the funniest thing in the history of funny things, just guess! 17:01 Um...that you finally realized how mean you've been to me. 17:02 <+Amy13> Hahahahahahaha! That is pretty funny. 17:02 <+Amy13> But you guessed wrong, just like everything you do is wrong. 17:02 <+Amy13> Anyway the truth is, it's been going around that you're into TOPHER. 17:03 But... I do stuff that's not wrong too. Like that time I got food for everyone, I helped with it. 17:03 and yes I am into him 17:03 is that a problem 17:03 <+Amy13> Oh my gosh Samey, you're hilarious. 17:03 <+Amy13> I'm like totally L-O-Ling if you think you even have a chance with him. 17:04 <+Amy13> I mean come on, he's the hottest guy on the island. 17:04 <+Amy13> If anyone, I should be dating him. 17:04 Well, I haven't told him yet, but hopefully I'll find the perfect moment to tell him how I feel. 17:05 <+Amy13> Samey. 17:05 <+Amy13> Listen, I'm your sister. 17:05 <+Amy13> I have never done anything to hurt you. 17:05 *cough* yesyouhave 17:05 <+Amy13> I'm only looking out for you, and I'm telling you this BECAUSE I'm so nice... 17:05 <+Amy13> You're not very pretty. :( 17:06 Everyone says you're the pretty one. :'( 17:06 <+Amy13> I know, right? 17:06 <+Amy13> So you need to do what I say. Stay away from Topher and focus on our alliance. 17:06 <+Amy13> Or it'll be the last time you breathe on this island. 17:06 Umm, ok...I..guess 17:06 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 17:06 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted tomorrow, June 30, on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 17:07 Samey3 has changed nick to N3__ 17:07 Ok thank you 17:07 N3__ 4b1b311a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.27.49.26 has quit Page closed Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions